


Lucifer

by DeaExMachina13



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cats, M/M, Post-Canon, Sappy Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaExMachina13/pseuds/DeaExMachina13
Summary: For Valentine's Day. Duo wants a pet, but Heero is hesitant.





	Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a single evening, I self-edited but no other eyes have been on it. This is saccharine and sappy so just... you've been warned.

It all started at Trowa and Quatre’s home.

The five of us have a standing dinner scheduled on the first Friday of every month. Sometimes we go out to a restaurant, and sometimes we order takeout. This time we opted to have pizza delivered as it was frigid, even for February, and sitting around the fireplace was preferable. We had arrived just fifteen minutes prior and were having a perfectly fine conversation when he appeared.

He just walked right in, like he owned the place, made a beeline straight to my roommate and rubbed up against him. Who does that? Without even a greeting first?

Duo cooed with delight as he dipped down to scoop up the little bastard in his arms. I tried not to glare; I tried not to let this irrational irritation bubble to the surface and schooled my face into an expression I desperately hoped would read as amused.

“I think that cat likes you more than he likes us, Duo,” Quatre chuckled, “I think he takes it for granted that we’re the ones who feed him every day.”

“By his account, we certainly aren’t feeding him enough.” Trowa snorted into his beer. “The vet told us that he needed to go on a diet at his yearly check-up last month. He acts as if he’s starving to death.”

“Aww, you’re not fat, are you, Peanut? Just a bit big boned.” Duo enjoyed anthropomorphizing and conversing with the cat as if it were capable of understanding literally anything coming out of his mouth. He proceeded to turn the cat over in his arms onto its back, holding it like one would an infant, and stroked its abdomen. “Maybe I’ll try to slip you a few pepperonis once the pizza gets here…”

“Duo… that’s probably part of the reason he’s overweight. Quatre’s sister, Iria, is the same way and can’t resist his feline charms,” Trowa lectured.

“I know, I know. I just feel so bad for him. He’s got me in his furry clutches.” The smile Duo bestowed on that damned cat was simultaneously aggravating and beautiful.

I wasn’t jealous of a cat, all right? Let’s just make that clear right now.

Duo managed to resist feeding Peanut, albeit not without commiserating with him gratuitously that he wasn’t allowed any treats. Peanut remained a fixture on Duo’s lap until we got up to leave for the night when he jumped down on to the floor and strutted away, tail held straight up. Like he was taunting me. What an ass.

On the drive back to our apartment, Duo sighed heavily as he gazed out the window. “Are you still against getting a cat for our apartment, Heero?”

I swallowed. This wasn’t the first time this topic of conversation had surfaced. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea. Our schedule is unpredictable due to our positions at the Preventers, we’re frequently home late, and sometimes away from the apartment for days at a time…”

“I know. But that’s the good thing about cats: they are independent and can handle being a alone for a little while. Besides, our schedules have normalized a lot over the past year. I think we can make it work.”

It was my turn to sigh. “I just…”

“Ah, nevermind, Heero. It’s alright. I shouldn’t keep pushing - I can tell you’re just not much of a cat guy. Every time I’m around Peanut it just reminds me of a cat from my childhood and I suppose it’s mostly just nostalgia.”

“I didn’t know you’d had any pets before.”

“Yeah, there was a cat that hung around the church I spent some time in as a kid. We’d leave food out for it and she’d hunt down the mice before they could get inside. She didn’t like strangers but if you worked on her for awhile you could get her to let you pet her. I grew pretty attached to her.”

“Sorry, Duo - I had no idea.”

Duo smiled, letting me know that he wasn’t upset. “It’s alright. Maybe we should start out small, anyway. I heard you were supposed to start out with plants and then work up to small mammals.”

So that was how I ended up standing in front of a flyer in the Preventers break room advertising a Valentine’s Day special on cats at the local animal shelter. “Give these cuties a loving, fur-ever home!”, it advertised. I grunted derisively. Cuties? More like furry annoyances.

But. I could tell how much this meant to Duo. I’d pretty much put up with anything to see that smile on his face that Peanut had given him all the time. Even this.

I told Duo that I had an errand to run after lunch on Valentine’s Day, and took the afternoon off. He was luckily too busy with paperwork to become suspicious of my alibi, and I left quickly before he could formulate questions.

All of the research that I’d done leading up to Valentine’s Day did not prepare me for the chorus of animal noises that greeted me when I walked into the animal shelter that day. The woman at the desk just inside the entrance smiled at me like her ears weren’t being assaulted.

“Hello, there. What can I help you with today?”

“I’m here to get a cat. Specifically, I’d like to see any kittens you might have available.” I’d read online that kittens could be quite rambunctious and even destructive, but had a sneaking suspicion that Duo would enjoy seeing it grow up. There was also the, his words, “cute factor”.

The woman led me through a door and down a hallway, then turning and gesturing into a room with wire cages along the perimeter. “The kittens are always more popular than the adult cats, but I can assure you the adults are just as loving as the kittens. All of our cats are spayed or neutered, and are current on their immunizations. Take your time looking around and if you see anybody that you want to get to know a little better, let me know. I’ll just hang around here until you’re done.”

I slowly made my way around the periphery of the room, pausing to read the placards in front of each cage. Each cat already had a name, it seemed; most of them were pretty ridiculous at that. “Bing Clawsby”? “Miss Thing”? Ludicrous.

There was a large, single cage with several kittens inside, all of them currently playing and wrestling together. Unfortunately, my research indicated that it was better to have at least two cats so that they could entertain and socialize with one another. It just seemed like a very big and daunting leap from zero to two cats.

I stepped to the side to the next cage which appeared empty at first glance, but upon closer inspection revealed a larger, completely black kitten in the back corner. The sign on the door of the cage read “Lucifurr”. “Why is this one in a cage by itself?”

“Unfortunately, black cats aren’t adopted at nearly the same rates as other types of cats, even the kittens. He’s technically more of a teenager now than a kitten. There’s nothing wrong with him, he’s just a bit shy. He’d make someone a great lap cat with some perseverance. Would you like to spend some time with him in one of our meet and greet rooms?”

I paused as I reflected back on the conversation that I’d had with Duo in the car not too long ago. “Yeah, I think so.”

The woman unclasped the door and reached in to retrieve “Lucifurr”. He didn’t try to run or hiss, but he did cock his ears to the side hinting at his nervousness. I followed her into a small room with a few chairs and sat down. Without any preamble, I had a kitten on my lap and she was instructing me to gently stroke his back until he relaxed.

I could tell that he was profusely tense at first, but as I tentatively pet him he relaxed. It seemed to be going fine until I felt sharp pin pricks through my slacks and I involuntarily jerked backwards. “Lucifurr” tensed again with my movement and stood up rigidly on my lap.

She had the audacity to chuckle at me. “Have you never owned a cat before? He was ‘making biscuits’. Cats do it when they’re happy.”

“Correct, I’ve never had a cat before. My roommate is more familiar with them than I am, though. He’s really wanted a cat for some time now.”

Her face took on a more serious form. “You should only adopt an animal if you’re sure you can provide for it for its entire life and that you know what you’re in for. Are you sure that you’re ready for that responsibility? It’s not one that should be taken lightly.”

I thought about the cat, and I thought about Duo’s repeated wheedling about getting one in the two years since Trowa and Quatre had obtained Peanut. I thought about how Duo seemed to crave the small, pleasant reminder of his childhood. Maybe one of the only pleasant ones that he’d had, considering how little Duo talked about his childhood. I thought about how I’d be willing to take on the care for the cat myself if it came to that because this “making biscuits” business was actually… kind of… admittedly… cute now that “Lucifurr” was relaxed again in my lap.

I looked back up at her. “Yeah, I’m sure. What do we do next?”

She smiled at me and indicated that I was to follow her. “Did you bring a cat carrier with you? Do you already have supplies for him at home, like food and water bowls, a litter box, toys?”

“No, I figured that I would stop at the pet store on the way home.”

“And let Mr. Lucifurr here wander around in your car while you’re in the pet store? Hope you’re not fond of your car’s interior.” She looked amused. “We do have welcome kits available for an additional donation to the shelter which includes everything you’ll need to get started.”

I nodded my assent, and then was presented with a mass of paperwork to sign indicating that I’d care for the admittedly cute but probable furry terror appropriately. Then, it was time to go and we made our way back out to my car. I settled his carrier in the back seat, strapping it in place. I got into the driver’s seat and started home.

Half way home, I considered the plan for this evening. Duo wouldn’t be home for another hour, so I had time to hide the supplies and cat in my bedroom. Then when Duo got home, I would bring out “Lucifurr” and hand him over to Duo. I felt myself flushing when I realized that seemed hasty. I wanted Duo to know that I had been paying attention, that I’d been listening, that I  _ cared _ . Maybe just a bit more preparation and finesse was in order?

I glanced in the rearview mirror at the back seat. I didn’t want this to feel like a sudden, impulsive act. I was hoping that this might be the start of something new, together.

“Lucifurr” chose this time to start making a quiet, anxious whining noise. If I stopped anywhere else, I’d need to make it quick. There was a small corner market and pharmacy on the corner near our apartment that had greeting cards and other small trinkets. It was probably the best I was going to do on short notice. Groaning at my oversight, I pulled into the parking lot.

Opening the door caused “Lucifurr’s” whining floodgates to open wide, however, in both volume and intensity. “I won’t be long. It’ll be okay, really,” I told him.

Zero change in disposition.

“All right, all right. You win. You can come in with me, but you have to stay calm.” I gently scooped him out of the cat carrier and tucked him into the front of my jacket. He did, indeed, calm down, and I hurried inside.

The Valentine’s Day section was filled with extremely cheesy cards, heart-shaped candies and chocolates, and stuffed animals. None of this looked like something that Duo would like. Duo liked meaningful gifts, and this stuff didn’t make the cut. To Duo, at least. A spool of deep red ribbon caught my eye next to the gift wrapping supplies, though. It reminded me of a deep red shirt that Duo used to wear frequently under a black jacket. An idea took root, the best one that I was likely to come up with on such short notice, at least.

At the checkout counter, the cashier kept glancing warily at the obvious lump in my jacket but didn’t make any comments. The stony glare I gave him probably helped in that regard. I returned to the car and tucked “Lucifurr” back into his carrier. “Maybe you and I will get along, after all. We’re in this together now.”

Jesus Christ, listen to me. Now I sound like Duo - it’s not like he can understand what I’m saying!

I managed to haul all of the cat supplies in one trip up to our second floor apartment and into my bedroom. I retrieved “Lucifurr” and he was miraculously calm as I sat him on my lap and managed to tie a length of the red ribbon around his neck in a floppy bow. “You’re going to make someone very happy today.”

Earlier than expected, I heard the front door open and the sounds of Duo dropping his keys onto the kitchen cabinet. “Yo, Heero - you home?”

Showtime.

I scooped up “Lucifurr” and stood, calling out to Duo, “In here.”

“What did you want to do for dinner tonight? I saw that the pizza place you like is running a special on heart-shaped pizzas…” Duo came down the hall and appeared in the doorway just as the word “pizzas” left his mouth. He stood there, mouth agape, as he realized what was in my arms.

“Heero… what…?”

“I realized I wasn’t giving the cat idea much of a chance, and I’ve thought about it a lot since we talked about it in the car last time. I visited the animal shelter today and this cat just seemed like a perfect fit. He’s a bit shy, but he seems to warm up to people fairly quickly.”

Duo’s eyes were shining now as he approached slowly, within arm’s reach of “Lucifurr” and I.

“I thought you really didn’t like, cats, though. You’ve never paid them any attention whenever we’ve encountered one.”

I felt my face coloring. “I guess I was just…” I couldn’t finish that sentence with any semblence of dignity and honesty.

Duo smiled at me, then, thankfully not pursuing that train of thought. He reached out to let the cat sniff his hand. “What’s his name?”

“Lucifurr.”

Duo snorted, loudly. “Lucifer? Did you come up with that or did he come with that name?”

“He already had the name, but we can change it. It did seem very apt, considering who I was thinking about when I was at the shelter.”

I felt my face flame: probably too close to the truth. But wasn’t that sort of the point of this, too?

Duo was silent for a beat as he appeared to weigh his words. “You know… if you were that jealous of Peanut and just wanted to get my attention… there were perhaps less extreme ways of doing so, right?” The smile he gave me then was exactly what I was hoping for.

He leaned in to kiss me, then, and I supposed that cats weren’t all that bad after all.


End file.
